The Iron War
by saxman07
Summary: In this story Aang must fight a group of rebels who can use a new type of bending. Chapter 2 is coming soon.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

The Iron War

The hundred-year war was over. The four nations of the land had united and formed a great republic. The remnants of the old fire nation were either thrown in jail or forced into the army.

No one knew it but a new group was rising from the dust of the old war. They were called the Iron Rebels. The group started in the South Pole by a group of benders from the Fire Nation and those who thought the Republic was evil.

Aang awoke from a deep slumber. He was lying on a bed in a castle in the Fire Nation capitol. There were strange unusual noises coming from the city and flaming balls of rock and iron were falling from the sky. Aang got up and dressed quickly for he needed to know what was going on.

Down the Hallway Prince Zuko got up and ran towards the avatar. "The city is under attack."

"I can see that," Aang replied.

"Aang I want you to secure the North city walls and make sure these rebels or whatever they are don't get in," Zuko told him. "Meet me back at the south gate alright."

"I will, but where is Katara and Sokka?" Aang asked.

"They are already fighting. Now, go."

Aang jumped out the window with his glider and flew to the Northern wall. Balls of flaming rock and iron were falling from the sky and crashing into buildings below. Aang made a quick jerk to the side to dodge a rock.

The avatar finally reached the North wall when he saw something he could not believe. There were hundreds of benders throwing rock and fire but some were throwing metal. There were men by the wall punching it and making indents. Some men could actually call metal to them.

Aang swooped down and kicked a fire bender in the face. He shot some water blasts at him and he flew into the wall. Aang then saw a man shouting orders and people and telling them what to do. Aang flew at him and shot and air gust at his face. The captain fell to ground and Aang trapped him with rock.

Soon the rebels started to shout that the avatar was here run off into the woods. Aang summoned up all his might and brought upon a huge wave of water from a nearby lake. The men were knocked to the ground and flushed down the hill they were on.

Aang had now secured the north gate so to do what Zuko told him he flew back toward the south gate which faced the ocean. Aang landed at the gate and ran over to Zuko.

"They bend metal!" exclaimed Aang.

"Have you secured the North Gate?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, but what about all the others?"

"The have been secured also."

Aang flew back to the castle where he met up with Katara and Sokka. He was very tired and went straight to his room before Zuko asked him to do anything else. He awoke in the morning and looked out the window. The city around him was burned and scorched.

He suddenly remembered the captain he had trapped at the north gate. He jumped onto his glider and flew through the sunny sky until he reached the north gate. Back where he left him was the captain who lay asleep with arms under heavy rock.

Aang lifted the captain up and flew him toward the castle. The avatar saw Zuko standing outside the castle watching him. "Look what I've got Zuko," Aang yelled.

"Bring him to the castle now." Zuko ordered.

Aang flew the man into one of the many rooms and Zuko came up with three guards. "We will deal with man later. For now we have a meeting with the war generals," Zuko told Aang.

The two powerful benders walked into the meeting room. The war generals sat all around a long table wearing the republic armor. Aang sat down onto his chair and the meeting started.

First a big general came in, "I have sent troops after the rebels to give them a taste of the republic's power. We hope to find their main base also."

"We have a prisoner and he will be questioned," Zuko told the crowd.

"Let's talk about this new form of bending they are using," the first general said. "I have never seen such a skill like that. I didn't think metal bending was possible."

Soon the room broke out into shouting. The generals were yelling at what they should do and where they should go. Finally the avatar broke in.

"Enough! I will lead a group of my friends to find these benders. First though I will question the rebel I have taken custody."

The room stayed quiet for a moment. "Go Aang, do what you must." Zuko told him.

The avatar walked through the rooms of the castle looking for Katara, Sokka, and Toph. He would take them with him. Once he rounded them all up he went into the room with the rebel.

"Where are your people hiding," Aang yelled at the men. "Tell me now and you will not suffer."

The officer came in a weak voice, "You will never know Avatar."

Aang blasted wind in the face of the officer. "Tell me now." Aang hit the man in the head with his staff. Suddenly he noticed something. On the man's armor was flower petal. He had only seen that flower once in his life.

When he got out of the room Katara ran up to him. "Aang, where are we going?"

"We are going to the Island of Kioshi."


End file.
